


When I First Loved You

by Tortellini



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Based on a Tumblr Post, Best Friends, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Epic Friendship, Established Keith/Lance (Voltron), Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Humor, Inspired By Tumblr, Keith & Lance (Voltron) Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship, Romantic Friendship, Wordcount: 100-500
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-08
Updated: 2018-06-08
Packaged: 2019-05-19 13:39:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14874785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tortellini/pseuds/Tortellini
Summary: Keith and Lance share a little conversation together. It's a...sweet time to tell you the truth.Oneshot/drabble





	When I First Loved You

"I know when I first realized I was in love with you," Lance whispered, cuddling closer to his boyfriend. "It was after a mission. You were caked in dirt and sweat but somehow, somehow the light caught in your hair. It made your eyelashes shine gold... you were smiling just for me. I've seen you smile a thousand times but in that moment I realized--I was yours forever."

It was such a little, beautiful moment. Quiet except for the two of them. 

"What about you?" Lance asked, pushing a strand of hair behind Keith's ear. "When was the moment you realized you loved me...?"

"...when you put an entire lemon in your mouth on a dare and munched it."

Lance stared at him. 

"Don't look at me like that, Lance, it was a thicc lemon!"


End file.
